gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
On Our Way
On Our Way di The Royal Concepts è una canzone presente nell'episodio La fine del Twerk, il quinto della Quinta Stagione, in cui è cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni e ognuno ha una parte da solista. Terminata la settimana del twerking, Will vuole una canzone allegra e ottimista per motivare gli studenti del Glee Club, Blaine dice che ha la canzone giusta, così iniziano a cantare nell'auditorium. Tutti i membri delle Nuove Direzioni mentre cantano girano su un piedistallo al centro del palco. In una scena, si vedono Kurt e Rachel alla tavola calda dove lavorano, dove Rachel guarda Kurt che mostra il suo tatuaggio agli altri colleghi. Al termine della canzone, si vede un pò di tensione tra Jake e Marley. Testo della canzone Unique: I'll believe when the walls stop turning I'll believe when the storm is through I believe that I can hear them say David won't you stop writing songs? I never wanna shake their hands and stay I never wanna shake their hands and stay Unique & Nuove Direzioni: Oh no, let's go Nuove Direzioni: We are young We are one Blaine: Let us shine for what it's worth Nuove Direzioni: To your place place place, we're on our Way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Hold me close close close We're losing Time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground Blaine: Ooooh I'll believe when the sky is burning Jake: I'll believe when I see the view Ryder: I believe that I heard them say Tina: David won't you stop dreaming now? Artie: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty & Nuove Direzioni: Oh no, they shout Nuove Direzioni: We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth (Tina & le ragazze: To your place!) Nuove Direzioni: To your place place place, we're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Hold me close close close, we're losing time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth To your place place place (Tina & le ragazze: To your place!) We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way! Ryder con Marley: Hold me close We're losing time Hold me close We're falling to the ground Sam: Taxi driver, sun is rising Damn the sirens, keep on driving Artie: Flashing light, oh what a night Sam: I miss her bed, I lost my head Blaine & Tina: And it's sunning, we're still running For her rooftop, our last stop Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go (Nuove Direzioni: Go, go, go!) (Tina con le ragazze: To your place!) Nuove Direzioni: To your place place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way somehow Hold me close close close, we're losing time time time We're losing time time time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth (Tina con le ragazze: To your place!) place place We're on our way way way We're on our way way way We're on our way! Nuove Direzioni (Unique con le Nuove Direzioni): Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Marley: Hold me close, we're losing time Hold me close, we're falling to the ground Curiosità *E' la prima canzone cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni in cui tutti i membri cantano un assolo. Errori *Quando Marley, Sam e Ryder corrono verso il palco e si sdraiano, anche Kitty corre e si sdraia insieme a loro. Quando Blaine, Jake e Tina li raggiungono, Kitty è vista correre di nuovo e sdraiarsi nuovamente, come se fosse ricomparsa giù dal palco. *Ad un tratto, Blaine è sdraiato sulla schiena di Sam, ma nell'inquadratura successiva si vede il contrario. Galleria di foto Glee. 5x05.mkv0436.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0458.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0471.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0487.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0493.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0494.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0500.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0507.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0511.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0515.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0517.jpg Video Navigazione en:On Our Wayde:On Our Wayes:On Our Wayfr:On Our Way Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Canzoni Ryder Lynn Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman